Special Storm
by Mihanu
Summary: A storm came and trap Luke and Jessie in the apartment alone.
1. Special Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie and its characters.

With a big snowstorm going on outside, Luke and Jessie are the only two in the apartment. Luke decides this would be the perfect time to make his move.

"Jessie, you and me should use this time to get closer with one another," Luke said with a smile.

But what Luke didn't know, that Jessie is keeping a big secret. Jessie always did what she always did in Luke advancement on her, turn him down.

Luke start crying and was about to run to his room when Jessie stop him.

"Luke we need to talk. I have been keeping a secret from everyone here. Luke I been in loved with you since the moment I saw you."

Luke is shock about what Jessie said. He has been waiting forever for Jessie to say that. Now he knows that Jessie will be more willing to do what he has in minds.

"Since you love me Jessie, you should prove it," Luke said

Jessie took off her dress with only her panties left on. Luke started to become so excited he already hard.

"Luke it's your turn to take off your clothes."

Once the clothes were off, Luke sat down on the couch.

Jessie sat on top of Luke's lap and began to make out with him. After about five minutes, Jessie pulls back from Luke and got off him.

"Jessie what wrong?" Luke really surprise.

"I just thought I'll get in a better position for what I'm going to do next," Jessie said with a smile.

Jessie kneels between Luke's legs and start to suck on his nipples. Jessie starts to move down his body. She was licking and kissing Luke's body very slowly. After about ten minutes of this, Jessie took Luke's cock into her mouth.

Luke just moans and kept saying "Jessie that feels so good. Please don't stop until l I'm cum inside your mouth."

After eight minutes, Luke cum inside Jessie's mouth. After cleaning Luke's dick with her tongue, she sees that Luke's still hard.

"Luke stand up; let's try to get rid of this hard dick." "But before we do that, it is my turn to cum."

Luke smiled with excited and took Jessie panties off. Put his mouth on her vagina and his tongue in. Jessie just kept moaning but before she could cum, Luke put one of his finger into her asshole. After fifteen minutes, Jessie came onto Luke's face.

After cumming like that, she had to lie down on the couch face up.

Luke then sat on Jessie and but his cock between her boobs.

When he can't hold the cum any longer, he stop and lay down on Jessie.

After few minutes, Luke put his dick inside Jessie.

The pain shot to her because this is her first time she having sex with someone.

Both of them kept saying the other person name. It kept getting louder every time they say the other person name.

Until them both came again, this time they came together. Both were so tired they went to sleep right there. They were both still naked and Luke is still on top of Jessie with his dick still in her vagina.


	2. Breakfast Pleasure

As Jessie wakes up, she stills sees Luke still sleeping on her.

"Luke wakes up. It's time to eat and take your dick out of me."

"Well let's go eat." Luke said with excitement.

They both went to the kitchen together naked. Once both got what they want with breakfast ready, Jessie sat down and told Luke to sit on her lap so they can enjoy each other more. As they ate, they are talking about what they did and how they are going to keep it a secret.

"Luke cleans everything up. I'm going to check on how bad the roads are and how much time we have before everyone can start coming home."

When Jessie checks the status on the roads, Luke is cleaning the dishes thoroughly. The roads are few hours away from being clear enough for people to start coming home.

"Luke are you done yet? My ass needs a good licking."

When Jessie checks the status on the roads, Luke is cleaning the dishes thoroughly. The roads are few hours away from being clear enough for people to start coming home.

"Luke are you done yet? My ass needs a good licking."

As Jessie laying down on the couch, ass face up, Luke comes running in and kiss Jessie's ass. He got on top of Jessie and starts licking it. As Luke is busy with Jessie's ass, she thinking on how much of a slut she being.

She feels that Luke's cock is getting bigger. When Jessie was about to say something, Luke puts a finger in her ass. Some pain took over Jessie, particularly when he adds another finger into her ass.

"Luke please stop. I'll do anything." Jessie said with a loud moan.

"I'll stop Jessie when it's not giving you anymore pleasure." Luke said with great excitement and happiness.

Luke adds another finger into the asshole. Jessie is moaning louder with three fingers now in her house and a hard cock on her back.

After about thirty minutes Luke's finger in her ass, he then starts using his tongue on the asshole. Which took Jessie by surprise, with how quick he moving with the tongue. Because of the speed, Jessie can't stop with the loud moans. After thirty minutes of Luke's tongue, she cums onto the couch.

But before Jessie can take some time to get her breath, Luke gets up and sticks his hard cock into the asshole. Jessie shirks out in pain from her ass. Jessie yelling for Luke to stop but he is too busy enjoying the ass.

"Luke please stop. It hurts a lot." Jessie yelling from all the pain.

"I won't stop Jessie until l I cum inside your ass. And I going to take my time with your ass." Luke said with a big smile.

As Luke is taking his time, Jessie can't stop complaining about how much it hurts. With him taking his time, he able to hold back his cum for a time. After while, Luke decides to move really fast. With this sudden pain, Jessie just yet out a very loud scream. After a bit, Luke cum into Jessie's ass.

Luke lay down on Jessie to take a breather. Jessie is breathing heavy and crying a bit. Both just lay there, they heard the elevator open up. They got up to see who it is, with Luke's cock still in Jessie's ass.


	3. Sercets Revealed

As the elevator open up, Luke and Jessie got to see who it is. Emma walks through the door and sees Jessie and Luke naked. Jessie still has some tears going down her face. Luke starts to look scared with his dick still inside Jessie's ass.

"What the hell going on here?" Emma yelled.

With Jessie in shock, Luke said, "It's not what it looks like."

"Then tell me what is looks like Luke. I thought we had something special going on between us."

"Well Emma, you know once I have a crush on someone, I have to have sex with them." Luke said with him being off Jessie now.

With that, Emma kissed Luke on the lips.

Jessie got up and said, "Wait a minute. You two had sex before?"

Emma and Luke said at the same time, "Bunch of times."

Emma continues, "Our relationship started a year ago. We finally began our sexual activity few months before you came along."

"So Luke, you commit incest with Emma, your own step sister, and you also cheat on her too."

Luke went behind Emma because Jessie started to become angry.

Emma steps up and says, "Yes, Luke and me commit incest. But I should be the one to punish him, since he cheated on me. Is that ok with you Jessie?"

"That ok, if only I get to watch you punish Luke."

"That ok Jessie. Ravi, Zuri, and Bertram are not going to be here for the next couple of days since the storm push back their plans." Emma said with a smile.

Jessie gather up her and Luke's clothes and follows Emma to her room with Luke. As Jessie puts the clothes on the nearest chair, Emma puts Luke on her bed with his ass hanging off the end.

Luke starts to become scared of what about to happen. Emma walks over to her closet and pens it. Grabs 16'' rounded leather paddle and takes it over to Luke. Once Luke saw the paddle, he starts begging Emma not to use it on him.

But before he could get much out, Emma starts spanking Luke's ass as hard as she can. Luke starts to cry from the pain even though it's been few spanking. As time passes on, Luke's ass is bright red and is crying like there no tomorrow. Jessie is sitting on a chair naked and enjoying the show.

Emma stop spanking Luke and turns to Jessie and says, "Jessie you want a turn to punish Luke for bringing you into this?"

Jessie smiles and says, "Don't mind if I do."

Luke turns to look at them crying like hell and with shock in the face. Emma hands her the paddle but Jessie says, "No." Once Jessie got to Luke, she rubs his ass as to calm him down. Emma strips naked and puts her arms around Jessie. Jessie puts one hands on Emma's hands and starts spanking Luke.

With one spank, the pain shot to his head and made him start crying again. Once Jessie stop spanking him, Luke moved his body up by the pillows and curl up. Luke is still crying from all the pain, the two girls move to him. They had him laying face up and kiss him the his cheeks. The curl up with him and took his hands and put them on their ass.


	4. Forgiveness

As hours pass by, they are starting to become hungry.

"Jessie can you please make me some lunch?" Luke said with a puppy face.

"I don't know. You cheated on Emma with me. I don't think I want."

"Come on Jessie. Luke has been punish by both of us. I think he deserve bit of lunch time with us." Emma said with a smile.

Jessie got what Emma saying.

"Ok Luke, I'll make you lunch. I will also carry you down."

Jessie gets out of Emma's bed and turns around. Before she could do anything, Luke puts his arms around Jessie's neck and legs around her ass. So, Jessie took her arms and hands on Luke's ass to help hold him up.

Once they got down to the kitchen, Jessie set Luke down one of the chairs.

"Ok I'm going make everyone a sandwich."

Emma sits on Luke's lap and starts breastfeeding him. After Jessie makes the sandwiches, they start to eat. Jessie got glass of water for her and Emma while Luke is still sucking on Emma's boobs. After they finish eating, Jessie cleans the dishes and Emma and Luke starts making out.

"Ok I'm done with the dishes. Luke and Emma stop making out and let's head to the living room. So we can decide what we can next."

When they sat on the couch, they began shooting bunch of ideas around. Luke just keeping trying gets Emma and Jessie to let him fuck their vaginas and assholes. But they kept turning him down since he just being focusing on those two things about them. While Jessie and Emma keep trying to figure out what they can do, Luke gets down on the ground and starts licking Emma's pussy.

As Jessie watching Emma, she starts to become jealous and wants Luke to do it to her. So they decide to go with Emma's idea.

"Luke please stops licking my pussy now. I got to get the condom now."

"Emma you have condoms here?"

"Yes Jessie. I do. I have them hidden throughout the apartments."

Emma opens up a secret small door in the piano. She pulls out one condom. When Emma went to go get the condom, Jessie had Luke lay face up on the couch.

"So girls, what is the plan here?"

Emma and Jessie look at each and back at Luke with a big smile. Emma walks over to Luke nice hard dick. She sucks on it for a few minutes to get it ready. Once she done, she puts on the condom and takes the dick inside her vagina.

Jessie walks over to Luke's face and says, "Luke it is time for you to make me cum again."

Jessie took her vagina puts him lips so he can use his tongue. As they are getting pleasure from Luke, they start to make out as to stop them from moaning very loudly from all the pleasure. After time went on, Jessie cum on Luke face. Shortly after, Emma and Luke cum together. They kept it up over the next few day all over apartment.


	5. Truth Comes Out

It's been for weeks since Emma and Jessie had their way with Luke. Each one of them get only squeeze few hours together because Bertrum, Ravi, and Zuri always found a way to make sure they can't be together. Jessie been watching and now knows for certain now. That she missed her period and is pregnant with Luke's kid. Jessie knows that she going have to make some way to make Bertrum, Zuri and Ravi leave.

"Hey Bertrum, you want to do a favor for me?"

"No Jessie. I will not do your job for you."

"Come on Bertrum. I will owe you big. I all need you to do is to take Ravi and Zuri out. Like take them to see a movie. I not asking for to do anything big with them."

"All right, I take them to go see a movie if it gets me some privacy from you."

Once Bertrum round up Ravi and Zuri and heads out to the movie, Jessie went to get Luke and Emma together in the living room.

"I got some big news to tell you. This kind of news I didn't wanted to say with everyone else was around. So here it is, I'm pregnant with Luke's kid and I'm going need your guys help with this."

Emma speaks up and says, "Don't worry Jessie. Our parents have been building up connections and money since the day we adopt Luke. They knew that one day Luke will impregnate one of our nannies. They will want that nanny to stay around to help raise kid."

Jessie shows a sign off relief. Luke went over to Jessie and grabs her hand.

"Luke what are you doing?"

"Well Emma forgot to mention one thing, about our parents' generosity. In order to get our parents' money and connection from you going to jail for statutory rape, you will have to marry me when I come of age. If you don't marry me, they will make sure that you will go to prison for the full crime and will never see your kid until he/she turns 18. So in which, I owe you."

"You don't own me yet because I will tell your parents what going on between you two."

Emma comes out and says, "Well we do, because our parents, Bertrum, Ravi and Zuri know Luke and me have protected sex."

Jessie sits down on the couch knowing the she is not their slave. Particularly, is now Luke's sex slave.

Notes: Now is the time for one lucky person gets to determine the next chapter. In the reviews write your idea on how the next chapter shall get with this news. For those of you are writing reviews as a guest, leave so sort of name(not looking for your real name) so I can give you credit on the chapter.


	6. Baby Lesson

Notes: Sorry for the wrong wait. Had computer trouble and been busy with work and other things. The winner from the vote is Boris Yeltsin.

Jessie is three months pregnant with Luke and her child. After sleeping most nights with Luke alone in one of their beds, she has been worry about him. Her worry about Luke is all about that she going have to do all the work since he tries to get out of it by using his age.

As she sitting on the couch about all the ideas she could do, Zuri walks into the through the elevator's door. "Zuri can you come sit by me? I need to talk to you." Zuri rolled her eyes but did what Jessie ask.

"Well Zuri, you know that I pregnant with Luke's kid and I'm hoping you would do me a big favor?" Jessie ask.

What Zuri thought what was going to be a dull conservation, turn into something interesting. "Well, I could do whatever you want me to do." Zuri thinking about how much she could use the big favor. " So what do you need me to do?"

"Thank you Zuri. I going to need your help with teaching Luke on how to help with the baby. I want you to pretend to be our baby to help us grow stronger bond for when the baby is born."

"Yea. I will do that for you." Zuri said with a big smile on her face.

As Jessie taking Zuri shopping, they have been talking about how to bring their agreement to the others. With bunch ideas flying about like Zuri in the baby outfit when everyone walks in, Jessie putting a diaper on Zuri, or even Jessie breast feeding Zuri when everyone walks in on this. Eventually they agreed on what they should do.

When they got home from shopping, everyone they need to talk to is there. Bertram is reading a kitchen magazine. Ravi is reading a book with Mrs. Kipling. Emma is lying down on the couch with Luke on top of her making out.

"Ok. I need talk to you guys and Emma about an agreement Zuri and I came with. Everyone always been wondering how are Luke and me been wondering how we going to come closer together. Zuri agreed to pretend to be our baby so we can be ready for when our own baby is born."

Bertram got up and says, "I don't care what you guys do. Just don't get me involve."

Ravi got to the stairs with Mrs. Kipling and speaks up and says, "I have to agree with Bertram with this."

Emma got Luke to sit up and says, "Well guys on how much I like to help you with this project. I'm not going to be a babysitter while you do this but will help you guys when the one of you two are around" Emma got her phone at and starts texting while heading to her room.

As Luke was about the say something, Jessie stops him. She says, "Come on Luke help out Zuri. We need to setup our rooms so Zuri can sleep with us. We also need to change her to so we can begin."

Luke sighs as he got up and took some of bags from Zuri. They went to Jessie's room first since that where they will be sleeping tonight. They bring out the diapers, set up a crib that Zuri could fit in, and various other things.

Once they got the room set up, Jessie got a diaper out. "Ok Zuri I want you come here. I need to help you to get off your dress. Luke I want you to me while I put the diaper on Zuri since I need you to do sometimes."

Luke agrees while Jessie undresses Zuri. Jessie helps Zuri on her bed and put her on her back. She lifts up the legs and put the diaper on her ass. She put down the legs and strap on the diaper.

Luke spoke up after Zuri sat up and says, "Zuri how does it feel?"

"Well, it is tight. I'm also thirsty"

Jessie says, "Well I'm going to breastfeed you, whenever I can. Luke will give you a bottle when I'm not home."

Jessie takes off her shirt and bra. Zuri sat on Jessie's lap and starts sucking on her breast. Luke became hard shortly after Zuri started breastfeeding. He starts to beg Jessie to help me out with this. After few minutes, Jessie folds into Luke demands as to shut him up about.

"Ok Luke. I will help out. Take off your pant and stand by me."

Luke did what Jessie said. Jessie put the dick into her. She had Luke do all the work since she still breast feeding Zuri. As time pass, Zuri stop sucking on Jessie's breast before Luke could cum.

She says, "Jessie, I'm hungry. Luke put some pants on."

As Luke pulls up his, Jessie say, "Luke go see if everyone else is still here while I get Zuri food."

Once Jessie got the food out and got back to Zuri, Luke came into the room and said, "Everyone left."

"Ok then. Luke picks up Zuri and follows me to the screening room." Once they got to the screening room, Luke sat down with Zuri on his lap. "Ok Luke. You are feeding Zuri since I just breast feed her."

Luke start spoon feeding Zuri the baby food Jessie and she bought when they went shopping. As Luke feed Zuri, start to feel something wet on him. He looks down and saw that Zuri peed in her diapers.

"Come on Zuri. You could have told me you went."

"I just wanted to see how you reacted when I didn't since baby will only cry and won't tell you when they did wet their diapers."

Jessie steps in before it escalates. "Luke shows me that you can change Zuri diaper for the moment you have to do it when no one's here."

He picks up Zuri and laid her down on the floor. He takes off the diaper and puts it off to his side. He takes a wipe and uses on her vagina and her ass. Once he gets done with all he needs to do, he grabs a new diaper and puts it on her.

Zuri yawns and says, "I'm tired. Can you carry me to bed?"

Luke nods and picks her up. All three of them then went up to Jessie's room. Luke put Zuri in her crib. She fell asleep after few minutes after be tuck in. After five minutes watching Zuri sleep, they both got ready for bed. Luke took off his pants and shirt, which is now only in his underwear. Jessie puts on a robe with only panties underneath. After looking at each other, they went under Jessie's sheets and began making out. They stay up for few more hours before things clam down and went to sleep. Around 3 o'clock am, Zuri wakes them up with a smelly diaper. Luke volunteers so Jessie could go right back to sleep.

For the next several days, Zuri been doing everything she can out of Luke and Jessie. She was having like she never has before. Jessie left with Emma one morning to go shopping. Bertram and Ravi went to the park before Luke wakes s they won't get drag into helping him with Zuri. Zuri gets out of the crib with only her diaper on and wakes up on Luke. Jessie left this note. You need to change my diaper. Luke got out of bed in just his underwear and gather up all the supplies he need on the nightstand. He lay Zuri down on his bed and took off her dirty diaper. Then he grabs a wipe, and cleans the necessary areas. Once he was done with the wipe, Zuri saw an erection in Luke's underwear.


End file.
